hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Hughes (2023)
Hurricane Hughes, known as The Northern Storm, was a tragically and one of the most fatal hurricanes that existed. It caused enormous loss of life and destruction in most parts of Northern and Eastern Europe, especially Scandinavia. Hughes developed from an area of low pressure near the Norwegian Sea at 25 December. The hurricane moved from the Norwegian Sea and moved closer to the coast of Norway. Due to the severe effects of global warming, plus the sea temperature that reached 58 °C (136 °F), greatly made it easier for Hughes to rapidly intensify on it's way. During it's landfall in Norway at 26 December, it's unexplainable arctic weather caused severe snowfall and extreme blizzards, it were reported that the snow reached about 170-190 cm, which caused a total stop in the traffic and people were either stuck in the buildings or stuck outside. The intense wind speeds Hughes reached were fatal and there were reported over 3 million peoples killed in Norway before it made a landfall on Sweden, Denmark, Finland and Russia. The arctic weather seemingly continued to make rampage, and more peoples were killed. Hughes is a Category 8 hurricane, but since this category is not yet to be used, it was set as Category 5 on the Saffir-Simpson scale. The intense development of Hughes reached peak sustained winds of 485 km/h (305 mph) and a worldwide record-low sea-level pressure whereabouts 587 mbar. The hurricane caused more than 125 million deaths, and a damage of over $2.5 Trillion. This is the first hurricane to be ever recorded as the most fatal and the most costliest hurricanes ever observed. Meteorological history It's long rotation lasted for over nine days, before it dissipated near the Black Sea at 5 January in 2024. Preparations In 2021, Norway began to build bunkers that would be used if there would be a nuclear warfare, extreme weather, threatening diseases (and so on). In 2022 it was confirmed that there was made more than 232 bunkers, which would be necessary for saving as many people as they could. These bunkers does have medical supplies, water supplies and food. During the morning of 25 December in 2023, the Norwegian government declared a urgent state of emergency. The citizens were asked to immediately leave their homes and try to get to the nearest bunker in their local area, or try to dig a hole. Dismantling of nuclear power plants The high concerns of the hurricane which could potentially cause nuclear damage, as countries were aware of such consequences. Countries with nuclear plants began to immediately shut down and started to safely bury the chemicals which could potentially end most parts of Europe, alongside the hurricane itself. Over 45 nuclear plants were completely shut down during the afternoon the same day as Hughes hit Norway. Impacts Any countries which where hit by Hughes, is either seized to exist or there are survivors. The close attention of this hurricane led to attention in all Europran countries.The shocking and unexplainable arctic weather which included heavy snowfall with about 170-190 cm snow, led to total stop in the traffic and many people were either stuck inside the buildings or unable to get inside, as Hughes began to destroy everything in it's way. Category:Hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly storms Category:Unfinished Articles